Bogus!
by bitchfit26
Summary: Epilogue posted! Yay! I'm through! What happens when, by accident, Head Boy Malfoy and Head Girl Granger find themselves time warped eighteen years forward…and met THEIR teenage kids?
1. Chapter 1

**I. Detention with Trelawney**

A shouting match that led the Head Boy and the Head Girl to more trouble than they expected…

Prof. McGonagall closed her eyes in an attempt to erase the two sullen figures standing surly in front of her. She never thought she'd live to see the day when the Head Boy and Head Girl would behave like barbarians.

When she finally opened her eyes, she made sure that she wore her signature disapproving look.

"I have never seen a more shameful scene! The Head Students shouting their voices hoarse in the Great Hall in front of the first year students on the first day of school!"

"But, Professor, it wasn't my fault! Malfoy here-,"

"Silence, Ms. Granger!"

Hermione's face went so red that it overshadowed her chestnut curls. Beside her, Draco Malfoy sniggered.

Prof. McGonagall was quick on the uptake. "I see no reason for you to leer like that, Mr. Malfoy. Or would _detention_ give me the expression I wish to see in your face?"

As color drained from Draco's face, Prof. McGonagall knew she succeeded.

"Detention? On the first day of school? You've got to be kidding-,"

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Malfoy." The Deputy Headmistress pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill and started to write. "You will serve detention tonight at the Divination Room with Prof. Trelawney," she said without raising her head from the parchment.

"No way!"

"Anyone but her!"

"I'd rather feed the skrewts!"

"I'd rather clean Snape's cauldron!"

Prof. McGonagall glared at them. The look in her face made both of them shut up at once.

"Get out." At that, the Head Students were dismissed.

That night….

"Waxing crystal balls! When my father learns of this…"

"Oh yeah, baby Malfoy, go tell Daddy how Hogwarts has been treating you," Hermione said with faux sympathy.

"You're making fun of me!" Draco glowered at her. "Don't tell me you're enjoying this?"

Hermione tossed another ball to Draco before she answered. "Well, at least _she's_ asleep." She threw a sideway glance at Prof. Trelawney's snoring figure in one of the chairs in the room. She couldn't help but feel relieved that the Divination teacher had dozed off. She and Malfoy spent the first two hours of detention listening to her "predictions" about them and their future kids.

"That fake," Draco said as he threw the sleeping Trelawney a look of disgust. "How dare she foretell of my marriage with you!" The Head Boy rested his gray disgusted eyes on the Head Girl's seated form beside him. "Like I fancy someone like you".

"I don't see why you're complaining," Hermione said casually. "She never had a prediction that materialized (except for two, remembering Harry, but did not dare voice that one out). She rolled her eyes. "Me, marry a haughty Malfoy and have 3 kids? Ha, that'll be the day…" She cocked her head with all the arrogance she can muster.

For a split second, Draco found himself enthralled with Hermione's defiant face. _Dammit'_ he thought. _She is pretty…_

_Aaaaaaggghhh!_ He shook his head vigorously. _What the bloody hell am I thinking!_

"Careful with that. You might break it," Hermione screeched at Draco as she saw him scrubbing the crystal ball raw. _What's wrong with him?_ she thought.

Draco was now waxing more briskly. _That thought had not crossed my mind! I did not just found Beaver Girl pretty!_ He stole a glance at Hermione's direction. _…nor am I attracted to her wit…and the sensual way she curls her mouth…and the sexy way she furrows her eyebrows in concentration…_

Draco scrubbed the crystal ball furiously. _Bloody hell, what's wrong with me?_

"Malfoy…"

"What?"

"Red light…" Hermione started.

"What red light?" he snapped.

Suddenly, he felt a vacuum- like force pulling him to the crystal ball he has been polishing. On instinct, he grabbed for Hermione's arm. He heard a scream, a whooshing sound, saw flashes of light as he and Hermione was forced to vacuity.

"Malfoy!" A young man of seventeen, stormed into the parlor, calling out a name furiously. " Malfoy!"

"Dear me, Marcus." At his name, the young man turned to his left where a young girl of sixteen was cradling a blonde toddler at her hip. "Calling out like that would be futile. After all, you are in the Malfoy Mansion."

Marcus threw Rhyss a murderous look with his emerald eyes. "The bloody hell I know that!" He tried to breathe evenly, trying to contain the seething anger that filled him, in fear he'll scare the living daylights out of the toddler, Zoë. "Well, Cousin Know- it- all, tell me. Where's Chelsea?"

_Now, that's something new. Marcus looking for the Ice Princess_ "Why are you looking for her?" Rhyss asked curiously.

"Because I have horns sticking out of my head!' Marcus bellowed, pointing furiously at the protuberances amidst his messy red hair. He stomped off the parlor towards the intrinsically elaborate door leading to the living room, leaving, followed by a chortling Rhyss. "Chelsea Malfoy!"

In the grandiose living room across the parlor, a fifteen year old girl with silver blond hair was absorbed in a book. She was lounging in an elegant black settee near the fireplace. A few meters from the foot of the settee, a boy of twelve with chocolate brown hair, was sitting cross- legged at the carpeted maroon floor, polishing a broomstick. Near the door, a pair of fourteen-year-olds, a girl with short red hair and light green eyes and a slightly hefty boy with auburn hair, are playing with a wizard's chest.

Marcus burst into the room angrily. "Chelsea!"

"Oooppppssss…" _Crash!_

Marcus turned to his left and saw his younger sister Leanne trying to grab the enchanted chess pieces flittering away. Opposite her, a red- faced Madoc, who looked like he caused the mess, was trying to help her.

"Really, big brother! This isn't even your hou-," Leanne stopped. "What have you done to your head?" she gasped at the sight of his horns.

"Grew it with a potion," Marcus answered sardonically. Then averted his eyes to rest on the contemptuous blonde by the fireplace. "With Chelsea's help."

Laughter filled the room, to Marcus' annoyance.

"It's not funny!" More laughter ensued.

Seething with anger, he strode to where Chelsea was lounging. He snatched the book from her hands ("Hey!" she protested) and glared at her, pointing angrily at his prongs for horns, "Take these off!"

"No! You deserve it!"

Marcus was incensed. "TAKE THESE OFF NOW!"

"No! Why don't you ask Jermaine Zabini for help, you perv!" Chelsea replied defiantly.

_Jermaine Zabini?_ Marcus let out a groan. _This girl is unbelievable!_

"Is this what it's all about? Jermaine?" Marcus asked, his patience ebbing away. "What did she do to you, anyway? Why do you hate her?"

"I think Chelsea's jealous with that French girlfriend of yours," Elliott chided, as he polish his broomstick.

"No, I'm not!" Chelsea protested, red- faced.

"Yes, you are," Rhyss joined in as she propped the toddler, Zoë, on the carpeted floor beside Elliott. "You told me you wanted to hex that Zabini girl to oblivion after you saw her with cousin Potter here."

""I…I...that's not what I said!" Chelsea stuttered.

"Yes, it was,'" Rhyss challenged. The blond girl glared at the smirking redhead.

"Boom!"

Everyone turned to a gurgling Zoë on the carpet, pointing excitedly at Elliott's broomstick.

"Yes, Zoë, it's a broomstick,' Chelsea said lovingly at her youngest sibling, then turned to her brother, "Elliott, don't let her get hold of the polishing kit!

"Okay!" the boy screeched. "Rhyss, why did you place Zoë here?" Elliott asked, annoyed.

"Chelsea fancies Marcus?" Madoc asked Leanne. The latter was leering.

"I don't fancy Marcus Weasley Potter!" Screamed Chelsea, shaking fitfully. "Aaaaggghhhh! This house is full of people!"

Chelsea was about to let out another scream when she heard rustling from the fireplace. Seconds later, a red flame ignited.

"Who did that?" Marcus glanced at everyone in the room. All heads shook vigorously.

A faint sound of screams was heard, seemingly coming from somewhere in the mansion. All the youngsters looked around nervously. Chelsea picked Zoë up and was looking at the fireplace with frightened brown eyes. Elliott seemed to sense it too.

"I-i-it's coming from the flames," he stammered.

The sound became louder and the flames grew redder until it belched out two cloaked figures that crashed against the settee. Everyone was immobilized.

The two cloaked figures coughed and dusted themselves as they try to stand up.

"What happened?" asked one of intruders, rubbing a sore elbow that she had landed on.

Zoë clapped her hands gleefully and shouted, "Mama!"

Chelsea, though frightened, mustered all her bravery and took a closer look at the two intruders.

"Mom? Dad?"

Draco and Hermione froze and gaped at them.

**A/N** _I so LOVE Draco Malfoy! I'm part of the minority of Filipinas who like their men conceited and evil … and even find it sexy! _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_Thanks to my three (haha...) enthusiastic readers and reviewers. Actually I have 6 chapters worth of this story already…I just am not quite sure since I feel I am a lousy writer. Bear with the first 3 chapters. I, too, am not confident with it. But its get better later on. I just need the first chapters to establish the plot. And do watch out for my first attempts for one-shot fics! Thanks! Oh, BTW, this is AU! Wasn't able to note that earlier!_

**II. Intruders**

"I beg your pardon?" Draco hissed.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked. She glanced at the faces in the room. "Who are you, kids?"

"Kids? You don't look so old yourself," Marcus remarked, staring simultaneously at Draco and Hermione.

"Merlin's beard!" Rhyss gasped after taking a closer look. "Chelsea, they…they're your parents…"

All the other kids started to advance to the cloaked pair, staring curiously.

"What?" Hermione shrieked.

"Only…only they're younger…" Chelsea said almost inaudibly, not taking her eyes off Hermione.

"Wait," Draco interjected as he looked around the living room. "This is my house."

Leanne rolled her eyes before she answered exasperatedly,. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy. It is your house. We just happen to hang out here."

"Are you sure they're Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy?" Madoc asked from behind Leanne. "They look…er…," he was searching for an appropriate word and resorted to the obvious. "…dirty. I can't get an impression of a face."

Draco raised an eyebrow at the chubby fourteener with the familiar round face. Madoc paled slightly.

Rhyss stepped closer to the 'guests' and whipped out her wand. With one stroke, Draco and Hermione's clothes were free from dust and their faces from soot.

"That's better," Rhyss said, admiring her work "Hey," she grabbed Draco's robes. "You're Head Boy." She looked closer at the badge. "From Slytherin"

_From the mouth of babes…_ Draco thought. "Well observed. Now let go of my robes."

"I don't understand," Elliott said as he stared at Draco and Hermione. "They're Mom and Dad…but in school robes."

_What's wrong with these kids?_ "Because we **are **students! How thick can you get?" Draco said through gritted teeth. Elliott was taken aback, hurt evident in his chocolate brown eyes.

"Really, Malfoy, bullying a young boy is bloody _mature_ of you," Hermione snapped. She turned to Elliott with a softened expression. "Don't mind him. He's just an idiot." She smiled, at which Elliott returned reluctantly.

"Careful, Granger. You're in my house"

The Head Girl snorted. "I'm so sorry Master Malfoy," the bushy haired girl remarked sarcastically. "What do you want me to do, kiss the carpeted floor? Do a curtsy?"

Draco sniggered, "Now that's a thought". At Hermione's smirk he retaliated, "no, just get your filth off my floor."

A gasp was heard. Madoc was eyeing the riled pair fearfully.

Marcus started advancing to Draco. "Now that's not the proper way to treat a lady."

Hermione pushed Marcus aside as the latter tried to stand between her and Draco. She took her wand out. "Why don't you just shut your mouth, Malfoy, or do you want me to do it for you permanently?"

Draco spat, "Really now, beaver girl? What are you going to do, throw a book at me?"

Hermione's face was flushed with anger. She was about to raise her wand when she felt the room swirled. _Oh no!_ she thought. _I think I'm going to…_

"Oohh…" was all she said before she collapsed…right at Marcus' arms. The young man froze on his spot, reddening to his hair roots.

_I can't believe it! Mrs. Hermione Malfoy, right into my arms._ Marcus carried Hermione's unconscious form to a sofa.

"Mrs. Malfoy?" Marcus called softly as he tried to shake her gently.

"Now look what you did!" Chelsea said angrily at Draco as she rushed to Hermione.

Draco froze to where he was standing. _What now?_ He was staring at Hermione's slouched figure as Chelsea and Marcus attended to her. _What happened to her?_ Then he remembered her telling him she hadn't eaten dinner before the detention. He felt his temper rise. _Merlin, can't this woman take care of herself!_ Then, he saw the emerald- eyed boy touch Hermione's face gently. _Hey!_ He felt infuriated by Marcus' action that he unsheathed his wand. He heard Marcus call her Mrs. Malfoy. He was struck by such a strong emotion then. "Stop calling her that! She's not my wife!"

Rhyss, who has been watching his face, piped in. "Technically she's not…yet. But she'll be."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, seemingly sinking in the sudden wave of emotions that had hit him seconds ago.

"Well," Rhyss answered "Obviously, you were transported from another time plane where you and her…" nodding her head to Hermione, "…weren't in _romantic terms_ yet."

_Breathe deeply or you just might strangle this know-it-all with her cacophonies!_ Draco took a deep breath. "You seem to assume that we really came from a different time plane. Tell me, what year is it?"

It was Elliott who replied. At his answer, Draco laughed half- heartedly.

"But that's almost eighteen years from now-,"

He barely finished his words when a newspaper was hurtled at him and smacked right at his face.

"Ow!" Draco rubbed his eyes. "What did you do that for?"

"Read," Rhyss gestured to the paper casually.

With watery eyes, Draco scanned the paper thrown at him.

It was the Daily Prophet. The headline read "Miracle Potion for Squibs". His eyes flickered to the picture beside it. On it…he couldn't believe it…was **him** with his arms around an obviously pregnant woman. The woman he was holding was shaking hands with an older man who, by the looks of it, is an elder healer.

_Dang, I look good!_ His eyes bore through the picture, fascinated by his older self. The pregnant woman beside him looked familiar. He read the news beside the picture.

_Hermione Granger Malfoy, wife of philanthropist Draco Lucien Malfoy, has claimed to have discovered a potion to help squibs regain their magical person._

_My wife?_ Draco was shaking his head in disbelief. _I got myself married to a mudblood?_

He darted his eyes to the top right of the page. July 12, it read. And the year…

Draco stood up forcefully, waving the paper at Rhyss. "This can't be true! This year's almost eighteen years from my 7th year!" The red head just shrugged.

Leanne raised her head from tending to Hermione. "We have to take her to a bed."

"Let's take her to the Master's Bedroom," Chelsea suggested.

Marcus glared at Chelsea as he attempted to carry Hermione. "Can you at least try to remove these blasted horns first?".

Scowling, Chelsea waved her wand at his head, dismissing the horns. Thereafter, Marcus carried the still unconscious Hermione (to Draco's chagrin) while Chelsea held the latter's head steady. The rest of the kids followed them. Draco, not wanting to be left alone with his questions, followed the group, still looking at the paper in disbelief.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **_You guys are sooo nice! 'blush''blush' Thanks to the following reviewers: _**Swimming-Gal, Greyeyedgall4, xesha & slytherinsess. **_My dear_** skyleia, **_am glad I can offer something different...I just hope I don't disappoint you in the succeeding chapters.__Ei, _**Dracoshott28, **_I do pass out after missing one meal coz I'm one heck of an eater! Let's just imagine Hermione is as enthusiastic in eating as she is in her studies! haha!_

_Another thing, I know Hogwarts students are not allowed magic outside of school while they're not of age. Since this is AU, let's just pretend the law was more lax._

_Nuff said already! _

**III. The Malfoys**

Hissing and buzzing sound had jolted Hermione awake. At the sight of an unfamiliar canopy above her, she sat up and saw several worried faces fixated at her.

"You scared us, Mum," Elliott leaned closer to Hermione, brushing off some stubborn wisps of hair from her face.

_Mum?_ Hermione looked at the handsome young boy in front of her, a troubled expression etched on his face.

"You all right, Granger?" Draco was leaning on a dresser drawer across the bed, arms crossed. For a fleeting moment, she saw anxiousness in his steely gray eyes. Yet, as quickly as she saw it, it disappeared. _I must have been more ill than I thought._ Hermione thought sourly.

"I..I..," she stuttered. Then suddenly she remembered. "You! You foul- mouthed, ferret- face..."

"She's ok," Chelsea announced to the group with a chuckle.

Hermione tried to control the horde of invectives for Draco bubbling in her throat and looked around the room. It seemed gargantuan, but couldn't quite assume much as the large canopy above her and the curtains surrounding the queen- sized bed covers much of her perspective. The bed was in deep green hues accentuated by black and gold velvet stripes. Seated on the bed on her left was a young boy with chocolate brown hair gawking at her, obviously awed. On her right was a beautiful blonde girl (_14?15?)_ with gray eyes. Though the girl was holding her hand, she was scowling at a young man seated at the foot of the bed. This young man's eyes were hooked on Hermione, wearing a dreamy expression coupled by a goofy smile. He ran his fingers thru his messy red hair in a gesture so familiar.

She cleared her throat. "Well? Can anyone tell me what happened? Where are we? And who are you?"

The three youngsters in front of her exchanged looks and avoided her eyes, as if it would save them from her questioning.

"Here," Draco tossed the newspaper he was holding to her lap. "Read."

Though perplexed, Hermione scanned the paper. Her eyes widened at the sight of the moving picture.

"Is this..." Hermione started.

"Yes, that's us," Draco said curtly. "An older version of us…with a very pregnant you."

She gaped at Draco, as if he's grown tentacles in his face. Seconds after, she returned her gaze at the paper. She read the attached story. _It's really us. Married._ She felt nauseous.

"But how did it happen?'

It was Chelsea who answered. "We haven't the slightest idea. All we knew is that we heard a roaring sound, your screams and then the fireplace regurgitated you."

"But how did we get into this…this time plane?" Hermione asked. "The last thing I remember, we were doing detention with Prof. Trelawney."

Elliott gaped at her, eyes wide open. "Were...were you polishing crystal balls?"

Chelsea seemed excited. "…on the first night of school? During your seventh year?"

"How did you know that?" Draco asked.

Chelsea laughed. "Mum always raves about that story. It's supposed to be the night that changed everything between her and Dad."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Draco was getting impatient with this girl's sentiments.

"It's supposed to be the night when you and her-," she motioned to Hermione. "- fell in love."

A snort escaped from Hermione's lips. "You've got to be kidding! There's no way I'll fall in love with the wretched Head Boy!" She threw the newspaper. "This can't be true!'

"Oh please, Mrs. Malfoy. I can hear you yelling in the hallway," said Rhyss as she entered the room. Hermione allowed her appearance to register more vividly; a girl with red, wavy hair that fell to her waist. She was cradling an excited toddler in her hips, squirming. Behind her came another redhead and a chubby young boy who reminded her vaguely of someone from school. They were carrying trays of food.

"Here, Mrs. Malfoy. You might want to eat" offered Madoc, the chubby boy.

"Mama!" The baby was squirming and wriggling from the know- it- all redhead and reaching for her.

"Here," Rhyss handed Zoë to Hermione. "Take her. She obviously misses you."

"But I...I..." Zoë was plonked at her lap, facing her. On instinct, Hermione's arm shot around the toddler, steadying her. Zoë giggled and played with her curls.

"She's beautiful," Hermione breathed.

"She should be," Marcus said patronizingly, goofy smile still plastered in his face. "She's yours."

"Excuse me?" Hermione squeaked, reddened.

"Granger got herself knocked up?" Draco asked, evidently amused.

"By you actually," Leanne pointed out.

"WHAT!" Draco and Hermione, in unison.

Rhyss rolled her eyes. "Duh! Haven't you figured this one out yet? From what I can gather, you got yourselves transported from your time plane to now, bridging the eighteen year difference. And these…" She gesticulated to Chelsea, Elliott and Zoë. "…are your kids."

Hermione felt a major headache coming. "How did that happen? How did we travel thru time?"

"Shit!" Draco scoffed. "The crystal ball! Red light…vacuum…" He was babbling.

"Draco Lucien Malfoy, if I ever hear you again yell out profanities in front of these kids, I'll zip your mouth shut myself!" Hermione looked furious.

"Now that's more like Mum," Elliott grinned.

Hermione was looking daggers at Draco. But, Elliott's last remark shook her from the sudden influx of murderous plots for ferret- face.

"You keep calling me 'Mum'. Does this really mean you're…er…mine?"

"Yes," Chelsea inched closer to Hermione. "I'm Chelsea. I'm the eldest. I'll be on my fifth year come September, in Gryffindor." She chatted on excitedly. "Elliott's twelve, he's in Slytherin. There are the twins, Prudence and Philippe. They're nine. Then Zoë, she's two. Oh, and you're five months pregnant. We were told it would be a boy.

"And your father..?"

"Him," Elliott stuck a thumb to where Draco was standing.

"Me? I fathered six kids with Granger?

"Shut it, Malfoy," Hermione was massaging her temples. "And them?" She motioned to the other kids.

The young man sitted at the foot of the bed stood up and gave a salute. "Marcus Hubert Weasley Potter, at your service. "And that's my sister, Leanne". The red head who brought the trays.

_Weasley. Potter. Redheads. Omigod._

"You're Harry and Ginny's kids?" Marcus and Leanne nodded.

"This is Madoc Longbottom, eldest son of Neville and Pansy" Leanne gestured to the chubby boy. _He does take after Neville_. Hermione noted.

"Pansy? Pansy Parkinson? And Neville Longbottom?" Draco asked, disbelieving. The kids ignored him completely.

The know- it- all redhead sat in the bed and smiled at Hermione. "I'm Rhyss, only daughter of Auror Ron Weasley and Head of Department of Mysteries Luna Lovegood," she said in a singsong voice.

Hermione found herself unable to breathe. _Ron. Luna. _ Before she could stop herself-

"But, I'm Ron's girlfriend!"

"Aha! So it was you that Weasel King was snogging in the train!" Draco's maniacal laughter echoed around the bedroom. Annoyed, Rhyss threw him a Silencing Charm.

"Much better." Rhyss turned to Hermione. "I know. Dad told me that you guys were an item, before that Malfoy," smirking at the silenced Draco. "…came to the picture. He was heartbroken and he turned to my mum after you broke up with him. They eventually fell in love after you guys graduated from Hogwarts."

"Let me get this straight" Hermione shifted Zoë so that the toddler was now leaning on her chest. "For some reason, Malfoy and I got time warped eighteen years forward where I'm married to that insufferable conceited man., mother of his kids and living in a mansion that also houses the children of my friends from Hogwarts?"

"That pretty much is it," Chelsea noted.

"Though, we don't really live here," Rhyss took a bite from one of the meat pies in the tray. "My family lives a few blocks from here. The Potters have a manor just down the street while the Longbottoms reside next door."

Hermione can't help asking. "So…where are the adults? Where are they?"

"There's a homecoming of some sort in Hogwarts right now. You and Dad left yesterday, along with the Weasleys, Potters and Longbottoms." Elliott explained.

Leanne cleared her throat. "I think this is one of those _family moments_ so we'll leave now." She motioned for Marcus, Madoc and Rhyss.

"Bye, Mrs. Malfoy," Madoc said with a shy wave.

"Errr…while I'm still trying to get used to it, can you guys try calling me 'Hermione'?" Hermione said with a blush.

"Uh..ok. Bye, Hermione!" Marcus said with a wink. Chelsea shot him a revolting look.

As the three youngsters exited, a crash from the dresser told them that Draco was finally released from the Silencing Charm.

"Did I just see that Potter kid flirt with you?" he asked brusquely.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "So?"

"W-well…" Draco's face was flushing to different shades of red. "You- you're going out with that Weasel King!" He was blushing more, waving his arms like crazy. "You can't flirt with anyone else!" At Hermione's raised eyebrow, he had screamed, "It's a bloke thing, Granger! I'm not jealous!"

"No one said anything about you being jealous," Elliott said, his face contorted in an effort to not laugh. _Dad sure was stupid when he was younger, _he thought.

"Mum, can we sleep here with you?" Chelsea asked. Elliott looked at her expectantly.

Hermione stared at the two youngsters in front of her and sighed. _This is going to be a long night._


	4. Chapter 4

**IV. Bedtime Stories**

Hermione couldn't get enough of staring at the blonde toddler sleeping beside her. _She certainly looks a lot like Malfoy: blond hair, well- chiseled cheekbones, pointed face. He's beautiful. _ Hermione jolt herself awake from her thoughts. _Wait, I mean, **she's **beautiful, not Malfoy! Ugh, I don't find that scum attractive!_

"Mum, you're doing it again," Chelsea said as she tuck herself in the bed beside her.

"What?" Hermione asked absent-mindedly.

"Grumbling. Talking to yourself. Hissing Dad's name,"

Hermione can't seem to find an answer to Chelsea so she busied herself with the comforters and the beddings.

"Is Mal-… I mean Draco okay to sleep with Elliott?" Hermione asked, trying to evade their exchange earlier.

Chelsea made herself comfortable beside Hermione, lying on her side while she rest her pretty head on her hands. "They'll be okay. Elliott adored Dad, wanting to be like him. And they do that a number of times, you know."

Hermione wanted to ask what she meant but later decided against it. _It would be stupid to ask._ Instead, she roamed her eyes within the entirety of the bed they're in.

"This is an awfully big bed. Why would anyone want a bed as huge as this?" she asked Chelsea, in hope to change the subject. Surprisingly, the blond teen exploded into fits of giggles

"Dad always tells us that you guys do that muggle thing – yoga - in this bed so it ought to be big. I got the message clearly." Chelsea coughed in between giggles. "I guess that explains why I have four wonderful siblings."

_Eeeeewww! Not a pretty visual there! _Hermione tried to regain her composure. "I must look really dumpy now, having given birth to five kids already."

Chelsea turned in the bed so that she's lying on her stomach, her head on her hands, gazing at her. "Not really. You saw how you look in the picture. You've always been beautiful, Mum." Her smile faded slowly. "I've always wanted to be as striking as you are but somehow, I can't manage it."

_Me? Beautiful? _"But you are pretty! You and Zoë definitely took after your father." Hermione tried to ignore the queasy feeling in her stomach as she said '_father'_. She took Chelsea's hair in her hands and twirled it between her fingers. "I wouldn't wonder if there would be boys cueing up to ask you out."

The young blonde let out a soft laugh. "Don't let Daddy hear that. He goes ballistic every time I drop a hint that some guy has asked me out. He can be fiercely protective, you know. He always reminds me how difficult it has been for Ginny when she had Marcus. He doesn't want that to happen to me."

Hermione rolled her eyes incredulously. "Or…he knows how perverted guys can be, seeing he _was_ one." Then she stopped. "Wait, what do you mean about Ginny having Marcus?"

"Oh. Harry got her pregnant before you finished your seventh year. Ron was so furious he almost strangled him to death. Ginny has to forego a year and resumed her studies only after she had Marcus."

Hermione found herself speechless. At her silence, Chelsea continued. "But everything went well after that. Harry and Ron proceeded to being Aurors, you and Neville trained to become Healers and Daddy took over the family business."

br>

Elliott has been silent ever since Draco stepped in his room. He and his father has been having slumber parties in his room since time immemorial, yet somehow he felt uncomfortable for this particular night. _It's him but somehow he's not my Dad._ He contented himself watching the blond young man surreptitiously as the latter washed up for bed. He peered at the older Malfoy surveying himself on the mirror, studying the way he stands, the way he tosses his blond hair, the way he blinks his eyes, every movement, and every beat. Elliott sighed as he returned his gaze to his broomstick he was stashing away. _Dad's really the epitome of COOL._ Then, remembering Draco's display of inanities earlier, he chuckled, _except when Mum's around._

_It's pathetic how this blasted boy ogles at my every moment._ Draco reflected, tearing his furtive glances from Elliott. He looked around the room he's in, taking in the somehow familiar sights and ambience as it used to be **his**. Not much has changed in the room as it maintained the same theme: Silver, Emerald and Quidditch. He smirked. _A true Malfoy. A Slytherin Quidditch player. _ He returned his eyes to the young boy tending a broomstick amorously, as if it was his most prized possession. He couldn't stand the pregnant silence between them.

_I might as well make friends lest I want to bore myself while I'm in this time frame. _Draco sighed as he started toward the bed.

"Er… nice broom you have there" he motioned to Elliott's broomstick.

Elliott mumbled an almost inaudible "thanks." _It should be. You gave it to me._

_Quite the talker, huh? _Draco tried again. "So, you play for Slytherin. What do you play?"

"Seeker"

"Really? And you're what…second year?

Nod.

"Youngest seeker in Hogwarts, eh?"

Elliott couldn't help but beam at the truth. "Well...next to Harry Potter and you."

"Oh. Yeah." Silence. _Ugh, I hate this uncomftable silence! _Draco thought malignantly. He looked around the room, trying to search for an object of conversation. Beside the bed is a dresser that houses some pictures of the family. _A tender- hearted Malfoy, _he thought derisively. His old room was never a sanctuary for sentiments.

He picked up the nearest frame and was momentarily disconcerted by its contents. Elliott, probably a year younger, was beaming back at him from the picture, holding a large swordfish at one hand and a fishing rod in another. Beside him, Draco saw his older self ruffling Elliott's hair and grinning at the camera with what looked like fatherly pride in his smiling eyes. He felt his chest tighten.

"_Father, can you take me fishing?"_

"_Nonsense, Draco. Fishing is for filthy muggles and mudbloods only."_

"That was taken last summer, when we went for a muggle trip with Grandpa and Grandma Granger. You taught us how to fish." Draco was startled to see Elliott sitting beside him. "Chelsea couldn't get the hang of it and the twins were so excited to concentrate. Only I got to catch a fish." Elliott's eyes reflected pure childhood bliss at the nostalgia which Draco found envious. He didn't stop the young boy as he went on. "We stayed in this really cramp cabin. But, you and Mum expanded it magically that it accommodated four adults, four kids and a baby." Elliott took another frame and showed it to Draco. It was a picture of the whole family outside a cabin. "I remember Chelsea broke an arm when Philippe and I dared her to climb a tree." Elliott was laughing mischievously. "Mum was furious. While you," he faced Draco shyly. "...well...you have always been the cool-and-calm parent. You just told me and Philippe that bullying our sister will not make us manly."

"I said that?" Draco hitched a sad smile on his face as he continually stared at the picture. "Some father I am, huh?"

"_Grow up, Draco. A Malfoy is never a sissy!"_

"Yeah. You're my favorite adult, you know. Errr…next to Mum at least."

_Second to Granger. How flattering._

_­_

_ br>  
_

_This feels like a sleepover in a girlfriend's house, _Hermione thought with a smile. She and Chelsea had been talking for hours about life in the Malfoy household.

"…and Elliott, temperamental as he is, very Malfoy of him as you would always point out, dislikes being cuddled and cooed about his good looks. Only Grandma Granger can pinch his cheeks and get away with it. Elliott's first magic was summoning the dentures of an old woman who dared fuzz about his nose when he was two, just to let you know." Hermione laughed at this discovery, which Chelsea seemed to enjoy watching. _She seldom does that now._

"Philippe and Prudence, they're the pranksters here. I remember when you and Dad took me to Platform 9 ¾ for the first time. They managed to slip a toad down the robes of a second year. Oh, her screams and cussing!" Chelsea cackled at the memory. "Eventually she became my best friend, Rhyss Weasley."

At the mention of Ron and Luna's "supposed" daughter, Hermione's heart made a flipflop. Having to deal with her imminent marital bliss with Draco Malfoy and having his six kids is one thing; conceding to her boyfriend's possible departure to Luna's arms is another. _How can Ron do that to me?_

_Well, Rhyss did say it was _**you**_ who broke up_ _with him_

_Why would I do that? _Hermione debated inwardly. _I am so into him!_

_Yeah, until Draco Malfoy happened._

_What!_

_Give it up, Hermione! You've been attracted to the Slytherin Prince for sometime now._

_Oh yeah. Right. Like ages ago._

_And it resurrected…or rather intensified…after his significant role in Voldemort's demise._

_What! Where did that come from!_

'_tut' ' tut' Defensive and evasive. Interesting._

"Mum?"

"Huh?" Hermione was surprised to see Chelsea's confused expression directed at her.

"I lost you again," the young blonde said accusingly. She studied Hermione's various emotions cross on her face. Confusion. Disgust. Denial. "You're really that involved with Ron Weasley?"

Hermione picked on the comforter snugged warmly around her. She heaved a deep sigh before she answered.

"I don't know, Chelsea. I've always believed it would all come down to me and Ron in the end. When he told me he loved me," Pause. Smile. "...it was the happiest day of my life." Sigh. "I've plotted out my future with Ron and Mal-… Draco is not part of it."

"Does this mean that you don't believe us? This reality and time frame you're in?"

"Frankly, I don't."

"Or can't."

"Chelsea…," Hermione started.

"Mum, this _is_ the truth, your future. You may hate Daddy in Seventh Year, but it's bound to change. You-," she stopped short. "...the _older_ you told me that you've had had feelings for him amidst hating him, seeing him beyond his vileness."

"But I was young then!" Hermione was now defensive. "It's perfectly normal to have a crush on a cute guy. Malfoy was..," Hermione was grateful it was dark in the room lest she wish Chelsea to see her cheeks tainted pink. "…not bad looking…" her voice trailed off.

"Aaaannd.." Chelsea egged on, expectant.

"Ron's not bad looking, too."

"Mum, you are _so_ not setting a good example! Attracted to two gorgeous hunks!" Chelsea squealed with a chuckle.

Hermione's giggle was a beat late. "Let me correct you: Ron is more like gorgeous-boy-next-door. He's not the 'hunk' type."

"And Daddy?"

"Well.." _Yes. Ugh._

Chelsea let out shrill laugh. "You're in big trouble." She quickly hid under the blankets, still shaking with laughter.

"Am I?" _I am. Oh no._

Hermione barely slept a wink that night.

br>

Elliott has been asleep for hours. Draco was still feigning drowsiness and fatigue. He threw the young boy's sleeping form a sad look. He found Elliott's face show peace and contentment…something he, Draco, had never experienced.

He tossed about the bed, turning his back to Elliott. In his seventeen years, he was raised in a life of prosperity and comfort. Sadly, this was coupled with coldness and people disgusted by the idea of 'love' and 'family'. He was groomed to what is expected of a Malfoy: cool, cunning, unrelenting; vicious and ambitious; reverence for pureblood; disgust for mudbloods and muggles. _I'm Lucius' bloody clone._

His digress from the Dark Lord's clutches was not easy. Withstanding Lucius' reproachful nature, he's still his father. He still yearns for his approval and pride. At sixteen, Lucius wanted him to be a Death Eater. Draco just wanted to get through school. That was when the family fell into pieces.

His mother, Narcissa, sought Professor Snape's help. She loved her son more than her husband. Snape offered her the most unwelcome, yet the best, advice: take Draco to Albus Dumbledore and seek refuge in the Order.

For the love of her son, Narcissa relented. She and Draco were smuggled to Grimmauld Place in the middle of the school year. In return, Draco disclosed the Dark Lord and his army's plans, as he was entitled to such information as Lucius Malfoy's son. He begged Dumbledore to save his father. The Order arranged for Lucius' 'abduction'. This had triggered the war that ended in Harry Potter's favor.

Shortly after that, the Ministry sentenced the rounded- up Death Eaters to Azkaban but meted out pardon for Lucius Malfoy for Draco's sake. Consumed by shame and pride, he left his wife and son to flee to Russia.

_This is not my future, _Draco thought regretfully. _I don't deserve this life, this family. I don't deserve Elliott's adulation, Chelsea's respect…nor Granger's commitment to a lifetime with me._

A solitary tear fell on his pale cheek as sleep finally consumed him.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **_Now, this is my fave chap! I liked the exchange between Draco and Hermione here. Also, I am to introduce several new characters. Hope you like this. It might take me longer to update after this as I am toying with a really bizaare idea for the next chappie. So I really wanna know what you think about this chapter. It might help me get my stuff together.  
_

_This chapter is dedicated to my reviewers who had been into this story from its pilot release and kind enough to let me know what they think! Luuurrrve you guys!  
_

******V. A Heavy Breakfast**

"Hurry up, Granger! I'm starving!"

Draco was tapping his fingers impatiently on the dresser he's leaning on. He sought Hermione first thing in the morning to discuss their next move with regards to this 'weird circumstance', only to find her having a lie in. He almost dragged her out of bed to get dressed. He hates mornings and his growling stomach is only making him crankier.

When he woke up that morning, he felt slightly disconcerted at his surroundings. As the events of the previous night flooded his memory, he found himself groaning in frustration. Much as he wanted to sulk all day with the mess he's in, he decided that he should try to figure a way out of this loony dimension instead. What's worst, he has to have Long Molared Girl to cooperate with him.

Hermione's voice resounded from the bathroom of the Master's Bedroom, obviously irritated.

"If you're in such a hurry, why bother waiting for me?"

"I don't want to face that lot alone!" Draco growled.

Hermione came out as she finished tying her hair in a ponytail. "Big, bad ferret sleazebag afraid of all those scary, young children downstairs?" she wheezed in a child's voice, sticking out her lower lip in a false pout.

Draco found himself unable to retaliate when he caught his breath at the sight of the Head Girl. She was wearing a light green v-necked shirt that dipped low enough to give a peak of a cleavage. It was coupled by tight- fitting jeans that revealed the fullness of her hips. Her hair, tied up in a ponytail, exude the innocence of her age, in contrast with the sensuousness inspired by her voluptuous body. Draco eyed her, his head spinning with lustful thoughts, unleashed wrath for Hermione and confusion in this battle within. When he returned his eyes to her face, it was to find her smirking at him.

"Had enough of sizing me up?"

"Shut up. Let's go downstairs."

br>

Hermione followed him down the stairs, not taking her eyes off his back.

_I didn't know a simple black shirt and tattered jeans would be sexy. _She was almost caught off- guard at the sight of him that morning: a black shirt that snug across his broad chest, tucked nonchalantly at the front of his jeans. His blond hair gleamed at the sunlight in the room, with a few strands partially obscuring his predatory gray eyes. Then a thought came to her. _Unless it was Malfoy wearing it._

She rolled her eyes as she noted how her thoughts were getting all 'slutty' when it comes to this delicious blond man that strode at her dawn. One look at his buns teasing her as he walked, she felt like grabbing Malfoy and kissing him senseless.

An image of a possessed her pouncing on a frightened Draco, threatening rape with her hungry, lust- fogged eyes made her laugh out loud.

Draco stopped and turned to eye her, infuriated. "What the bloody hell are you laughing at?"

"Oh…. Your…. Buns," Hermione hicupped in between snorts.

"What!"

_Ooopss._ Blush. "I said I want hamburger buns."

"Are you cracking up on me, Granger? Coz if you are, I'll have to dismiss my plan to get us out of this crazy world and hurl myself to the fireplace to burn."

"Oh, goody. Can I help?"

"Come up on how to get us back?" Draco asked wearily.

"No. Incinerate you to ashes."

By the time they reached the bottom of the stairs, Hermione was euphoric in her mirth. Draco was getting really riled up. Last night, he was wallowing in misery of his past and not deserving this future. He can't believe he actually felt not worthy of this cackling bitch in front of him. He grab hold of her arms and turned her to face him

"What the hell is wrong you?" Draco demanded, shaking her almost violently.

"What? I'm not allowed to entertain myself in this time frame?" Hermione asked, feigning innocence.

"Entertain yourself?" Draco's eyes were ablazed with anger. "We're stuck in this stupid _situation_ with the possibility of not being able to return and all you can think of is how to keep yourself amused!"

"Relax, Malfoy. We'll be able to return. This world will not exist if we get ourselves stuck. We're the parents of these kids and the owner of this house, remember?" She was unsure if she sounded convincing.

The truth is, Hermione is as apprehensive as Draco is. The whole scenario, ludicrous as it is, is quite unsettling. First, she still can't believe the possibility of being able to travel thru time in a case as complicated as this. This experience makes her time-turner episode back in her third year look farcical. She has yet absorbed this veracity of being a mother of five, two of them in their teenage years. Lastly, she still found it disturbing that she is stuck in a world where she is Mrs. Malfoy to everyone, loving wife to Draco.

What's worst, she's having a tumultuous battle of different emotions with regards to the blond guy now glaring at her.

She heaved a deep sigh. "Can you let go of my arms now? You're hurting me."

Draco gave her one last look of loath before he let her go. He strode off to the direction of the dining room, followed shortly by Hermione, rubbing her sore arms. _Ow,_ she mouthed.

br>

Breakfast was more uncomfortable than Draco and Hermione had anticipated. Chelsea and Elliott were acting like this is one normal family breakfast, chatting incessantly. Zoe was equally demanding for attention, hurtling most of her food in the air and levitating them over the table.

"Zoe, honey, please don't play with your food," Hermione reprimanded gently, directing the floating food back to the toddler's plate with her wand. Gingerly, she started to feed the baby without magic, using her own hands to spoon the morsels in Zoe's plate. She played 'food airplane' to entertain the tot, with Chelsea and Elliott egging them on.

His dark mood slowly dissipating, Draco found himself watching them intently, warmth spreading in his chest from Merlin-knows-where. For reasons beyond his comprehension, he felt…he couldn't quite put his finger into it…_Happy?_ He thought. _And everything felt so right_.

The thought surprised him. He tore his gaze away from 'his family' and concentrated on his breakfast.

"You better not have that tot used to muggle way of eating, Granger. She's not a Squib," Draco said curtly.

The laughter in the table died instantaneously.

"Of course, she isn't, Master. Amongst your children, Young Mistress Zoe is definitely not the Squib," Tonja _(**a/n** pronounced TONYA)_, the house-elf squeaked as she served the freshly- squeezed orange juice to the children. She is the oldest of the house- elves that serve the Malfoy family, as she has been in the family since Draco's sixth year in Hogwarts. How she continued to work for the family until now is beyond him.

To save them the trouble, Chelsea and Elliott explained the situation to Tonja before breakfast. Surprisingly, the house- elf took everything lightly and was actually smiling at the younger versions of her Master and Mistress upon sight of Draco and Hermione.

"What does that supposed to mean, Tonja?" asked Draco.

Before Tonja could answer, Hermione cut her in. "The twins are Squibs, Malfoy."

Draco dropped his fork and shrieked, "WHAT?"

"Yes, my _darling husband_," Hermione placed a sarcastic emphasis on the endearment. "I have served a wondrous purpose to you in this marriage and gave birth to twin squibs."

Her 'husband' can't seem to find anything to answer. _The twins are squibs. Philippe and Prudence. _He tried to recall their faces from the pictures in Elliott's dresser. An image of a young brunette laughing heartily at her equally brown- haired twin in the family picture (the one in front of the cabin) graced his memory. He had liked the twins from what he saw in the pictures for they are as beautiful as their 'mother'.

_Oh great, _he thought. _My children are born Squibs in repatriation of my sins._

He sighed. "I'm sorry."

As incensed as Hermione was, she found herself unable to answer to Draco's apology. She had seen the sad look in his eyes. It was the **Draco Malfoy** she had never seen before. He seemed really despondent over this discovery. She even saw a flash of regret in his eyes. _Drat. I'm actually feeling sorry for this pathetic excuse of a wizard,_ she thought glumly.

An uncomfortable silence fell into the room.

"So," Draco mumbled moments later. "Where are Prudence and Philippe? I haven't seen them since yesterday."

"They're with their godfather, Professor Snape," Elliott replied. "They were entrusted to his care to prepare them for the potion that Mum discovered," he added, at Hermione and Draco's confused looks.

"I got Snape as my children's godfather and even entrusted them to him?" Hermione shook her head disbelievingly. "My older self must've really lost her marbles."

"It's your best idea so far if you ask me," Draco remarked. "He's a brilliant potioneer."

"…and was my Mistress' mentor," Tonja added.

Hermione harumphed at this. "Fine! He's your hero. Rahrah," she mocked shaking pompoms in emphasis. Draco just snorted at this and proceeded to finish his breakfast.

POOF!

"Drakey- poo!" came a shout from the fireplace.

Draco choked spectacularly with his food. "What the hell-,"

Before he got to finish his question, a young girl of thirteen, with jet-black hair burst into the room.

"Drakey-poo!"

The young girl ran straight to Draco's seat, knocking him off the chair. He landed on his back with a thud, the girl astride him, holding his face lovingly and showering him with kisses.

"Oh, Drakey-poo," the young girl cooed in between kissess. "I knew you'd come for me! My soulmate! My love! My Prince Charming!"

Draco was dodging her kisses with his arms. "Ugh, geroff me!"

"Hey Dahlia, that's my Dad you're sexually assaulting there!" Elliott screamed exasperatedly.

Had the circumstances been different, Hermione would've found the scene hilarious. The Slytherin Play Boy is flailing his arms against affectionate treatment from a pretty girl. She made a mental note: bring camera next time got stuck in a ludicrous situation with blond furball here.

"Mum! Do something!" Chelsea pleaded.

_Oh yeah. Mrs. Malfoy. Save husband from deranged love- sick teenage girl that looks like Pansy._

With a sigh, she strode to where a rape scene was imminent. _Blech. _Blondie looks drenched in spit already. She whisked out her wand and poked it (actually, more like buried it) at the young girl's neck.

"Okay, so you like my husband. Can you get off him now?"

Dahlia smiled mischievously and blew a last kiss to Draco before standing up. She backed up a few feet away from Hermione's wand and smiled sweetly at her.

"Hello, Hermione Granger."

_Great. She not only looks like Pansy. She's Parkinson's incarnate._

Dahlia held up one pretty hand at her. "I'm Dahlia-,"

"Neville and Pansy's daughter. Right. Right. I know." Hermione waved her hand at her. She turned to Chelsea. "Honey, can you take your siblings out while I try to sort this without having to commit murder in front of you?"

Chelsea and Elliott stifled their laughter and exited the room, mumbling something about Zoe's nappies needing change. Draco, upon recovery from the attack, stood up. At Dahlia's hungry eyes, he cringed and inched away to seek protection…behind Hermione.

"Now," Hermione returned her gaze to Dahlia. "What's this about?"

"Well," Dahlia started, twirling a strand of her hair. "Madoc told me about you guys this morning. And, as I've been so in love with Draco Malfoy, I came. I just had to see him….young and still unattached." She waved her fingers flirtatiously at Draco.

Traumatized by the "assault", Draco drew himself closer to Hermione's back, grabbing hold of her shoulders.

"Don't get that…thing…near me, Granger," he hissed.

"Why? I thought you were **the guy**," Hermione emphasized it by quoting her fingers. "You know, Hogwarts Hottie, Sex God, whatever they call you nowadays. Really, what's with you, Harry and freakin' titles?"

"Sod off! If she's Pansy's daughter, then she must be born with the same claws."

"Hmmm. Pansy. Claws." Hermione muttered. "Scary." She pocketed her wand and looked at Dahlia. "Look, I understand that this may be like a big crush thing..."

The young girl looked hurt. "It's not a crush!" She fluttered her eyelids at Draco's frightened face. "This is love."

_Laugh or retch?_ Hermione debated. _Both. Later._ "How…er…touching. But, there's one problem though. Let me see…" She scratched her chin to foil thinking. "Oh, he's married to me!"

"Not yet, from what I see," the black- haired girl pointed out. "You're still the fiery fiends you were in Seventh Year."

_Clever girl. _"Point taken. But we are married in this time."

"Not if you have a choice."

_Choice. Tempting._

"Of course I'll marry Granger, you idiot!" Draco growled from behind her. "Not much choice in order to have this future, do I?"

His 'wife' shrugged off his hands clamped on her shoulders to face him, hands on her hips. "Excuse me?" she screeched. "I think she was referring to **my** options in marriage, furball!"

"Like you can turn me down, Granger."

"Hell, yeah, Mr. I'm-too-beautiful-for-my-own-good!" Hermione raised her hands, her palms facing Draco. "Oh look! I can repel your bloody charms! Shoo! Shoo!" She looked like she was swatting flies away from her.

Draco sniggered at her. "Could've had me fooled…had I not caught you drooling over my ass!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Not as much as you were ogling at my goodies!"

Draco grabbed her forearms and smiled down at her. "Is this a profession of our undying love to each other?"

_Too close! Too close!_ Hermione hitched a faux surprised look on her face. "Am I that transparent?" She rolled her eyes and pouted her lips at him. "I need you. I want you. Oh baby. Oh baby," she flatly declared.

Draco planted a quick kiss on her lips. "Baby, I love you, too." He took advantage of her surprise and snaked his arm on her waist. He faced Dahlia wearing his most devilishly handsome smile. "You were saying?"

Dahlia blinked like mad at the couple in front of her. As tears were threatening to be disclosed in her big black eyes, she turned at her heels towards the fireplace.

"Good riddance, don't you think so?" Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione, his face inches from hers. She fidgeted, uncomfortable with his closeness.

"Cut the act, Malfoy!"

Draco smiled roguishly, planting butterfly kisses on her hair. "Who said it was just an act?" He gurgled huskily as his beaver girl struggled in his arms. He held her chin with one hand and dipped his face into hers.

Bells were resounding wildly on Hermione's head. "Oh no, you don – umph!" Draco's lips had landed on hers. At first, the kiss was forceful, prodding a response from her. She thrashed about to free herself from his grasp, though her strength was futile to his. She felt her resolve slowly melting, her thoughts directed to Draco's lips. To her dismay, she felt her body responding to their own accord. Her arms draped themselves on Draco's neck. She parted her lips to deepen their kiss.

_Blasted ferret- face!_

"Er…Mum? Dad?"

Hermione jumped at the sound of Elliott's voice. She freed herself from Draco's arms, backing away as far as possible. _Shit! Shit! Shit!_ She tried to compose herself. It took every ounce of her strength to plaster a smile at her face.

"Um..what is it, sweetheart?" She looked at Elliott lovingly, amidst the embarrassment she was feeling.

"Snape just arrived with Philippe and Prudence. Chelsea is with them now, explaining the situation and all."

_Merlin! Malfoy. Snape. What's this, piss-the-hell-off-Hermione day?_

She sighed as she started to follow Elliott's retreating footsteps, Draco close behind her, smiling naughtily.

br>

******Notes: **

"_ogling at my goodies"_ – borrowed from**Bring It On, Eliza Dushku**

_Hermione hitched a faux surprised look on her face. "Am I that transparent?" She rolled her eyes and pouted her lips at him. "I need you. I want you. Oh baby. Oh baby," she flatly declared. _– that small speech was borrowed from**10 Things I Hate About You, Julia Stiles.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER VI**

**KALEIDESCOPE WORLD**

_Okay, It was really MEAN of me to have kept you hanging for 3 months! to make it up to you, I'll be posting 3 new chapters in the next few days. My thanks to Nina for the wake up call! R&R!_

****

"You have got to be kidding me"

How many surprises can a girl take in a day? She had barely recovered from Draco's assault earlier. Now she is being forced to face a horrible, horrible truth.

Severus Snape is now smiling at her, dressed like a peacock in flamboyant purple robes accentuated with green and orange feathers.

The Potions instructor is psychedelic…a fag.

_Hyperventilate. Hyperventilate._

"Breathe, Mum. It's not so bad, you know." Prudence was patting Hermione's back softly.

"Not so bad! Its bad enough I got Snape as your godfather! Now you're telling me he's…he's…aarggh!" She was pulling on her hair like crazy.

"Look at it this way, Mum," Philippe quipped as he played with Zoë at Hermione's feet. "At least you didn't see him doing his 'Village People' dance."

"WHAT!" Snape, Draco and Hermione blanched.

Prudence shrieked near Hermione's ear. "Eeewww! You saw that, too?"

Elliott was cackling madly. "Me too! Me too!" Chelsea stood up from where she sat and gave a light swat (coupled with a warning look) at her brother.

Hermione found it more difficult to breathe now. "My children…in Snape's hands…fag…Village People…"

Snape stood up. "As much as you find my sexuality a good reason to laugh at me." He threw a look of hurt at Hermione's direction. "…or loathe me, I think I've been insulted enough." With a swish of his robes, he left the living room.

Draco was the first to recover. "That was very sensitive of you, Granger. You had hurt his feelings."

"Like you're not surprised by this revelation!" Hermione snapped.

"I knew about Snape's gender identity since last year!"

"What, were you his boytoy or something?"

"No, you idot! I'm a bloke! I can sense these things! Smell them from afar!"

"Denial. Denial."

Draco threw her an incensed look. "Aren't six children enough to prove to you how 'straight' I am? Would you want to pick up where we left off earlier?"

"Wow, I can't believe they'll be married in this lifetime," Prue said, deeply awed at the scene before her. (Hermione shot him a warning look. "You wouldn't dare!")

Philippe smirked beside her. "Yeah, all that shouting and bickering…" (Draco sneered. "Scared, Granger?")

"…like its one lengthy foreplay," Elliott finished for him.

"Fine!" Hermione made her way to the door. "Go comfort him or something. I'll be in the library."

"Typical you! Taking refuge with your books," Draco retorted at her back. He ran his fingers through his hair. "Ugh, that woman is so infuriating!"

"Famous words, Dad. You'll be saying next that you and Mum will do that 'yoga thing' to vent out your anger," Elliott said, a twinkle in his eye.

"Then, you'll ask us to hang out anywhere beyond 50 meter- radius of your bedroom," Philippe piped in.

"…and won't be out of the room after an hour or so," Prue finished. "You are so predictable."

"What the hell does that mean?"

It was Chelsea who interceded. "Uh, nothing Dad. They were just babbling, you know". Surreptitiously, she threw a silencing charm on her siblings. "Why don't you …er…talk to Snape? I presume he's in the parlor."

Throwing the kids one last look of confusion and disdain, he left and started to the parlor.

br

In the parlor, Draco saw Snape fiddling with his robes, muttering to himself. He cleared his throat to announce his presence. Snape threw him an angry look before he flicked his wand to have his (and the chair's) back at him.

_Oh well…_He approached his godfather. "Sorry about that. I guess you took Granger by surprise…and the kids…"

Snape waved him off. "It does not matter, Draco. Nothing that the young Hermione can say will change the fact that I am warmly accepted by the current lady of the house." At Draco's confused look, he added, "your wife, of course."

"Uh, right. My wife."

Snape sneered at the red- faced Draco. "How does it feel to see this future?"

"Like its one hell of a nightmare I can't wait to wake up to get out of," his godson muttered.

"You are happy," Snape said, looking at him intently.

"Huh?"

The Potions Professor sighed and stared at blank space in nostalgia. "I knew something had changed when I saw you and Granger the morning after that detention with Sybill. The covert looks you've been giving her…not to mention you getting all goo-goo eyed on her! You've always been very taken with the Gryffindor princess, though you were too proud and stupid to admit it."

Draco was on defensive mode. "I am not 'taken' with that bushy- haired bitch, thank you very much!"

"Of course, you're not." Snape's voice was sarcastic.

Too weary to retaliate, Draco took a chair and sank in it. Looking around, he found a picture at a side table. It was a picture of the Malfoy children in front of the mansion.

"You have wonderful children, Draco," Snape said from his chair. "Chelsea may be as beautiful as you are but she's every inch Hermione's daughter in character." The fag professor took one of the framed pictures near the dumbstruck Draco. "Elliott and the twins are the real Malfoys in character. Your eldest son seem to walk along the lines of Hogwarts next golden boy at his age and can easily give Head Boy Marcus Potter a run for his money. The twins, squibs as they are, got your knack for trouble and disregard for rules. And Zoë…ahhh, she'll surely give you sleepless nights as I can see she'll grow up to be exhilaratingly beautiful. You'll spend most of your life trying to get wizards lining up for your daughters off your doorstep." A smile slowly formed in his lips. "I'd start with that Potter kid if I were you."

His godson furrowed his eyebrows at him. "What about that red- headed Potter?"

Snape gave a hair- raising, high pitch laugh. "Haven't you noticed how much the animosity between Marcus and Chelsea reminds you of your history with your wife? Potter's adulation with your wife is just a cover- up for his predatory attempts on your eldest daughter."

_I'll never have a Potter lay a finger on my daughter!_ "Not if I can help it."

"Hmmm…whatever you say," Snape answered with a wave of his hand. "Personally, I'd say the battle has been lost. Chelsea seems to be attracted to that Freddie Prinze, Jr. wannabe. And I heard Marcus is already rallying to have your daughter appointed as Gryffindor prefect come school opening. Ahh…think of the wonderful opportunities for that naughty boy to pounce on your all-too-innocent daughter."

_Kill! Kill!_ "I'll have his hide!" Draco growled.

Snape clapped his hands gleefully. "Aw…how sweet! A family really suits you!"

_A family for Draco Malfoy. How…sweet._

_ br_

Hermione have been in the library for over an hour, a number of books in front of her. Not a single thing from these blasted books to clue her in a way to get out of these crazy time line.

Rubbing her nape, she dragged herself to a comfy- looking chair behind a large oak desk. She caught a whiff of a male scent emanating from the chair that immediately reminded him of Malfoy. _This may be his study._

As she snooped around the table, her eyes fell on a solitary frame on her left. It was a shot of her and the children in what seemed to be a hospital. The older Hermione was donning a hospital gown, holding a newborn Zoe in her arms and the rest of the children smiling gleefully at the camera. She allowed her fingers to glide across the picture.

_A family for Hermione Granger. How…_

"I've always wanted a big brood."

With a gasp, Hermione stood up from the chair and pivoted to the source of the voice. In the doorway stood a man approximately more than six feet tall, in an all- black suit ensemble that showed off his pale skin. His eyes were smiling warmly at her amidst the laugh lines etched around them. Though he had shorter platinum blond hair (_**a/n **think Chad Michael Murray of House of Wax!), _he was devastatingly handsome.

_Omigod. It's the older Draco Malfoy!_


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER VII**

**FULL CIRCLE**

_Thanks for the reviews! Hope you'll like Draco & Hermione's exchange here. I like to keep it light with less fluff. Any hint of mushiness was deemed necessary! ..tee..hee.._

br

"Hello, love." The older Malfoy strode to where she stood and planted a light kiss on her head. He directed his wand at the frame she dropped in her surprise. "Reparo," he muttered in an all-too-male voice that had Hermione's thoughts swirling.

"Here, let me help you." The thirty- five-year-old version of Draco said warmly to her. He steered her to a nearby sofa and conjured a glass of water for her to drink.

"I'm sorry if I surprised you. I was just too excited to see you…and the younger me… still here."

Hermione blinked at him disbelievingly. "You knew we're here? But how…why…?"

"I was here with you, wasn't I? The seventeen-year-old, rather stupid, version of me?"

"You mean this has happened before, during your seventh year? Like, we're just re-living this for you…?" She was very confused.

"I know this may be greatly perplexing for you. Yes, this has happened to me and my wife in our last year in Hogwarts. We were able to return and build this future that you and the former, dashing Head Boy are now in."

_How comforting it is to know he's still the egotistic Malfoy I knew! _"So, you're still the same Malfoy I'm with, only older?"

"The one and only."

"And where is the future Hermione?"

"She's still in Hogwarts with her best friends. Her current pregnancy has greatly stressed her memory that she wasn't able to remember how special this day is." He gurgled in a masculine way. "Craig may be an Obliviator in the future."

"Craig?" Hermione asked.

"The baby, love. We're planning to name him Craig."

Hermione drank thirstily from the glass, hoping it would help clear her mind. "So, I'm actually going to marry you in the future? And give birth to these kids?"

"Would you regret it if all of these are true? That you are bound to have this future?"

"That didn't answer my question."

"But that is the more important question, don't you think so?" He held her hand firmly in his, afraid she'll pull hers away. "When we came here, the younger me was confused and angry. This future seemed to mock the family I had. But, meeting the children, realizing you helped to make them possible, I've decided there's no other way I want things to turn out. It's either a future with you or nothing."

"How touching, Mr. Malfoy. This could've been easier had you not given me the worst years of my life!"

"…and paid for it dearly all throughout my years of being married to you. I was hell-bent to make you happy and give you this family. I was hoping I was successful. But, the depression you went through after you gave birth to Philippe and Prudence, it made me think if you were really happy with me and the children I gave you. I felt that Philippe and Prue's 'condition' is my entire fault, an atonement for my past."

"For all you know, the older Hermione might be thinking it's her fault that you're stuck and married to a muggle- born," Hermione said icily.

"That has never crossed my mind! I'd loved being married to you and being a father to six crazy kids, squib or not!"

_Please don't get all mushy on me!_ "Tell your wife that. That may be all she needs to hear."

Draco smiled at her. "Wow, and here I am, tormented by thoughts that maybe she was wishing she married Weasley instead!"

_Hmmm…_

One look at her and he knew. "Don't screw up this future, Granger!"

"You're married to me and you have the nerve to call me 'Granger'!"

"Only when I'm angry, love."

_Ugh, enough of the endearments!_

They spent the whole afternoon trading stories. The longer she spoke with the older Draco, the more she liked him. He seemed so much in love with his wife and children that they were all he talked about.

"I wish my father would see my children someday."

"But, Draco, your father…"

He shushed her with his finger on her lips. "He may not have been a good father to me but they are still his grandchildren, heir to the Malfoy name nevertheless." He heaved a deep sigh. "I still wish he'd come to his senses."

Hermione smiled genuinely. "I hope so, too"

Draco stood up. "Well, it's time."

Hermione took his offered hand and stood up, too. "Time for what?"

"For your return to your time plane."

"How?"

"With my help, of course." _Still the arrogant bastard, I see._ Hermione thought with a chuckle. "But first…," Draco blushed a little (_Hyperventilate! Hyperventilate!). _"Can I…er…hold you for a minute?"

Though surprised by the request, Hermione complied. "Sure, Mr. Malfoy."

In the warmth of his arms, Hermione's only thought was…

_This is Draco Malfoy. He'll take care of me._

_****_

a/n I love it when Draco blushes!


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER VIII**

**HIS WARMTH**

_**A/N **I hate mushiness, the reason for my name being so. But again, as this is a romance fic, naturally, a mushy, fluffy scene is expected. Don't worry, all those 'romance' shit will be on for this chapter until the next only. I tried my best not to overdo it. I wish this wouldn't sound so sappy. R&R!_

_ br_

This is Draco Malfoy. He'll take care of me.

Hermione toyed with her breakfast. It had been two days since their return from the future. That comforting thought is still etched in her mind.

"_This is the crystal ball that brought us here. I kept it after our return from our 'vacation'. Use it."_

She did not tell the younger Draco where she got the crystal ball. She was anxious to return home. After a tearful goodbye to 'their' children" (Draco was rather serious when he left a "stay-away-from-that-Potter-kid" farewell to Chelsea), the crystal ball lit in red hues. Seconds later, they found themselves back in Professor Trelawney's classroom. Since then, she had not spoken a word to the Head Boy.

"Hermione, are you okay?" A concerned Ron asked, an arm over her shoulders. She just shrugged wearily.

"Honestly, 'Mione, you haven't been yourself since that detention with Loony Trelawney," Ginny said.

Harry wore a rather suspicious look. "And, apparently, so is Malfoy." He nodded towards the Slytherin table. "He has never stopped giving you those sappy looks after that night." He returned his intense gaze to Hermione. "He's not hitting on you, is he?"

Ginny got all starry- eyed. "Goodness! **The** Draco Malfoy is after **our** Hermione Granger?"

"Hey, I detest that! She's lavaliered, see?" Ron tightened his arm over Hermione in a possessive way.

Hermione can only manage a weak smile. Since their return, she has re-assessed her relationship with ron and found something missing…something she can't put her finger on.

_If that glimpse of the future did not happen, would I feel any different? Would I still believe that Ron is my future?_

_Would I mind not having Chelsea nor Elliot as my children? Would I have kids like Philippe, Prudence, Zoë and Craig if I'll choose Ron?_

_Would I still believe its Ron I want, not that egotistic, obnoxious, deliciously handsome Malfoy?_

She was afraid to answer her own questions.

"Can I speak with you for a minute?'

_Oh no, please! Not him!_

"Sorry, Malfoy, Hermione's rather ill today." It was Harry.

Ron's fingers seem to bury themselves in her flesh. "You don't have to, 'Mione. I'll take care of this." Ron attempted to rise from his seat but she held his arm firmly.

"No, please."

"Mione?"

"Okay Malfoy, let's get this over with." Hermione rose from her seat.

"If you ever do something stupid…," Ron started, staring daggers at Draco.

Hermione hushed him with a quick peck on his forehead. "I can handle this." She let Draco steer her out of the Great Hall, his icy fingers on her elbow. From her peripheral view, she can see Luna eyeing Ron sympathetically.

_Ron would be happier with Luna and Rhyss. _She thought glumly as she and Draco stepped out of the Great Hall.

br 

They've been staring at the lake for a long time before one of them spoke.

"Hermione, have you…,"

"No, **Malfoy**." She cut him with an emphasis on his last name. "Don't you 'Hermione' me! We both know we're not that civil to each other." She bravely faced him, not the least intimidated by the few inches differences in their height. "I know that experience greatly shook us, maybe even had us thinking about **us. **But, I'm not going to head towards that direction. No, I have to be level- headed here and the most logical answer I can think of is 'no', Draco. I can't do it. I simply won't do it!"

"Why?" Draco asked.

"Because I don't love you."

Draco laughed dryly at this. "Don't flatter yourself, Granger. I did not wish to talk to you to confess my 'undying love' or sweep you off your feet. Wrong Prince Charming, dearie." He flicked her nose gently.

"WHAT?"

"Look, Granger, I'd be the biggest liar, next to my father, if I told you I'm not the least attracted to you. Hell, you're my perfect match! You're annoying, an insufferable know-it-all, you can stand up against me and best of all, you're not hard in the eyes! I like the way you fit in my arms, that electrifying feeling when our lips meet. Bloody hell, I **am **attracted to you!"

Hermione clapped her hands with much sarcasm. "Oh, Draco, that was the most romantic thing I've heard. Take me! Take me now!"

"Shut it," Draco hissed, his fingers digging painfully in her arms. "You know what I think of those kids? They're crazy! All of them! Worthy to be spawns of a Granger and a Malfoy! And I want to have them! Do you hear me, Granger? I want to have babies with you! I want to have all of them: Chelsea, Elliott, Philippe, Prudence, Zoë, and that…that baby!"

"Craig," Hermione said in a whisper.

"Craig! Wonderful name! I want him too!"

She looked at him like he's gone schizo on her. He's totally lost his marbles.

Draco ran his fingers through his hair. "Look, all I'm asking is that we give it a try. If before the year ends we find ourselves unhappy, then let's end it. No love, no eternal commitment. Just an attempt to try it out and see where it leads."

"Oh, that's easy," Hermione answered, all riled up now. "All I need to do now is to walk back in the Hall and tell Ron 'say honey, Malfoy has this wild idea that I give it a try with him. Oh, only for a couple of months if we haven't managed to Avada Kedavra each other by then. Why? Oh, ask Rhyss, your future daughter with Luna? You know her? Oh no, you don't…" She glared at Draco. "If you think that's easy, Malfoy, THEN YOU HAVEN'T EVEN SEEN HALF OF IT!"

Before she could stop him, he cradled her in his arms, cooing at her, warming her with his gentle voice.

Minutes later, she spoke. "I'm scared, Draco."

"Me too."

"I don't want to hurt Ron."

"I know."

_What's happening to me?_ "I…I think…I love you."

"Yeah, me too." She could hear his smile while he said it.

Pause. "I'm scared, Draco," she said again.

"I'm here, Hermione. I'll look after you."

In the warmth of his embrace, Hermione had that thought again.

_This is Draco Malfoy. He'll take care of me._


	9. Chapter 9

_Baaad bitchy! Very baad! Okay, I left you guys hanging (again!). So sorry! To appease your anger (and intense desire to slaughter me brutally), I'm posting the next chapter. I'll be posting an epilogue and this story will be completed. After this, I'd concentrate on one-shots as I seem to be terrible in trying to sustain a multi- chaptered story. Again, bear with the cheesy lines! It was required._

**IX. NO REGRETS**

The silent ripples of the lake as it reflected the setting of the sun was such an inviting scene that two old best friends found difficult to resist.

Despite the maturity of his age, Ron still laughs like that eighteen-year-old lanky boy in Seventh Year. "Yeah, that was some trick, 'Mione!" He gurgled boyishly at the memory. "Oh, remember that time when you dumped Malfoy head first in this lake, stark naked?"

The a-few-months-shy-to-thirty-six-years-of-age, five-months pregnant Hermione laughed spectacularly at the image of her then-dense husband back in Sixth year. _I think I fell for his buns back then._

It was a late afternoon in Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione decided to escape the clamor of their former classmates in the castle and spend some time reminiscing their school days by the lake.

Ron squeezed her hand affectionately. "We had such great times by this lake, didn't we?"

At his words, Hermione suddenly felt consumed by shame. They had great times by the lake alright. Eighteen years ago, she broke Ron's heart right here in this very spot by the lake when he found her in Draco's arms.

She looked away. It was a terrible memory, one that she had always hoped to be erased for all eternity. The anger- flushed face of Ron betrayed by the tears brimming in his eyes had haunted her. Years of marriage to Draco may have decreased the cruelty of that moment (not to mention the eventual reconciliation of her husband and her ex- boyfriend) but she was still plagued with guilt.

She had been happy with Draco, but the birth of the twins resurrected her paranoia of Fate's atonement on her treachery. She felt that the twins bore the burden of her betrayal, that they were born squibs to avenge Ron.

_Sick._

Ron looked at her silenced features. "You're not still sore about that, are you? It's been ages, 'Mione!"

"I had hurt you, Ron! I've been a horrible..," _Friend? Girlfriend?_ "...person back then."

Ron gave her hand another affectionate squeeze. "Like I said, it has been ages ago! Seeing Luna and Rhyss today, that scene had made perfect sense." He held her face, his eyes locked into hers. "It was meant to happen, Hermione. All those hurtful things in the past led me to Luna and Rhyss and you to Malfoy and…" He smiled at her swollen belly. "…your growing brood."

"I believe that's my wife, Weasley."

Ron gave a goofy grin at Draco who stood a couple of feet from where he and Hermione sat. "As you remind me so often, Malfoy." He stood up, gave Hermione a quick peck on her head. ""I'd better check on Luna. Pregnancy makes her enthusiastic on experimenting on charms. I might find her sporting a tail or something." After a warm clap on Draco's shoulder, he left.

Draco joined his wife by the lake, taking the place Ron vacated beside her.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy."

"Hello, Mrs. Malfoy."

He laced his hand on hers. "Craig giving you a hard time?"

She smiled as she ran a free hand on her belly. "Not really. He's used to Ron's flirting." At Draco's scowl, she giggled. "You can't really think Ron would make a move on a five- month pregnant woman?"

"He was your ex- boyfriend."

"He's happily married!"

"And so are you."

"Something I'm unlikely to forget."

Draco smiled at his wife before returning his gaze at the lake. After a moment of silence, Hermione whispered. "You saw her this afternoon, didn't you?"

"Who?"

"The younger me."

To say that Draco was surprised was an understatement. He was flabbergasted. "You knew?"

Hermione inched closer to her husband and rested her head on his chest. "Of course. It was I you saw there. Younger, but all the same, it was me."

Draco draped an arm around her. "Why didn't you tell me that you remembered? I could've brought you there to see her."

Hermione let out a chuckle. "See my younger self? That sounds rather ridiculous, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," Draco answered with a laugh.

Another moment of silence ensued.

"I love you, Hermione Malfoy."

Hermione craned her neck to look up at him. "Hmm?"

He kissed her forehead. "I love you. I never regretted anything that had led us to what we are right now, even having squibs for children." He breathed on her tresses. "No regrets, love. I'll re- live the last 18 years and still choose you. I'd still choose our children to be the next generation of Malfoys and would still have Prue and Philippe despite of their condition."

"Prue and Philippe aren't your punishment, Hermione," he continued. "They were born to us because fate knew we would be the best parents for them."

"But, Ron is…"

He shushed her. "…very happy where he is right now, husband to Luna and father to Rhyss and the next baby. Let go of the guilt, Hermione. Can't you see we're living the 'happily ever after' part?"

"You're sure you have no regrets married to a muggle- born like me?" Hermione asked.

"I wouldn't prefer to have it in any other way."

"Good," Hermione said with a smile. Draco held her tighter.

"Another thing I remembered..." Hermione started.

"What?" Draco wore a questioning look.

Mrs. Malfoy swatted her husband's head lightly. "Before we left through that crystal ball, you took Zoë and the twins for a ride in a broomstick, didn't you?"

"Err…"

"And you taught Elliott the _'Levicorpus'_ and told him to use it on Marcus!"

Draco was adamant. "That idiot is scheming on my innocent daughter!"

Hermione laughed at her husband. "Well, Mr. Malfoy, a family suits you perfectly."


	10. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

Draco groaned. The sunlight streaming from the bedroom window, penetrating his slumbering lids had nudged him awake. Still too sleepy to rouse, he tightened his arm around his wife snoozing beside him. A sleepy purr from her told him he did the right thing.

"MUMMEE! DADDEEE!!!"

There were the muffled sounds of feet racing across the room to the bed before Draco felt two lumps jumped on him and his wife's sleeping form. The excited peals told him that Zoë and Craig had come for the wake- up call. He tried to ignore their dire attempts to catch his attention until Zoë practically screamed at his ear.

Shaking his head to alleviate the ringing in his ears, he turned to his five- year old daughter. "Zoë, baby, let Mummy and Daddy sleep for an hour more please?"

"No," the curly- haired blond said indignantly. "Craig needs feeding."

Draco slowly roused to a sitting position, eyeballed his children before whispering in Hermione's ear. "Love, Craig needs feeding."

"Are you kidding me? He's weaned to the bottle already," Hermione grumbled through the sheets.

"Oh, yeah. Right," Draco mumbled. With one swift movement, he plucked the two blond brats off the bed. "Go bother Chelsea or the house- elves for breakfast."

Looking slightly affronted in her pink, cotton pajamas, Zoë squealed. "But Chelsea's not in her room!"

"Chelsea weft wiv Marcus," two- year- old Craig said in between thumbsucks.

"WHAT?!" Draco growled as he tossed out the bed sheets.

"Draco, its cold. The sheets please," Hermione breathed in her sleep.

"Hermione! Chelsea eloped with that Potter kid!"

"Daddy, what's 'elope'?" Zoë asked.

"Chelsea did not 'elope'. Marcus asked me yesterday if he can take her to muggle London for flat hunting," Hermione explained, her eyes still shut.

"And you consented?"

"It's not like he asked to take Chelsea for a day of frivolity and dirty sex, honey."

Draco jumped out of the bed to cover Zoë and Craig's ears. "Hermione!"

"Oh, stuff it, Draco! Chelsea's of age now. She's capable to decide on her own now. And Marcus is really a nice, young man." Hermione sat up, gestured at her babies and gave a kiss on each head. "Go ask Tonja to bring us breakfast here."

"Yay, breakfast in bed!" The two kids scrambled out of the room.

Hermione turned to her scowling husband beside her. "Ow, honey, you're taking it too bad. They're not even married…yet"

Draco blanched.

oOo

A loud explosion followed by shrieks of the students reverberated against the walls of the dungeon that morning in Hogwarts. Professor Snape yelled out an incantation that siphoned the purple smoke that filled classroom, only to reveal that half of the first years in attendance were covered with purple blotches.

Fuming, he strode to the source of the chaos and was unsurprised to find his beloved godchildren, his top students in Potions, smiling sheepishly at him, fooling no one as a melted cauldron lay evidence of their guilt.

"What the bloody hell happened?" he asked through gritted teeth.

Prue twirled one brown curl round her finger while Philippe scratched his chestnut top and mumbled almost inaudibly, "ooppss?"

"20 points from Gryffindor!" Professor Snape snarled.

oOo

Elliott was having a bad day.

Here he was, trying to review his notes for his written O.W.L.'s while having breakfast in the Great Hall and yet, numerous distractions were starting to annoy him. With a sigh, he threw an irate glance across him where Dahlia Longbottom, the Slytherin Princess, was perusing her Transfiguraion notes, looking rather pretty in her funky, horn- rimmed spectacles, her black hair held in a loose bun with a quill. How she remained oblivious to the irritating perturbations around them is beyond him.

"Hey, Dahlia," Elliott called. "Help?"

"Help with what?" Dahlia asked, one pretty eyebrow raised.

"Them?" he gesticulated discreetly at the group of girls that had confluxed around them, bating their eyelashes at him and giggling madly.

Not dropping her raised eyebrow, she scanned the pathetic faces of Elliott's fans. "What's wrong? It's not like they've been throwing their knickers at you."

As if on cue, a black thong was hurled at their direction, landing on Dahlia's glass of pumpkin juice. More giggles ensued.

Elliott couldn't help but snigger at her. "You were saying?'

Glaring at the thong dipped in her juice, one could easily surmise plumes of smoke wafting in Dahlia's ears. Slowly, she stood up, her eyes forming angry slits as she shifted her glare at Elliott. In one swift movement, she grabbed him by his robes and kissed him fiercely across the table.

With a pop, she defused her lips from his and grabbed her wand with one free hand while the other hand retained its vice grip on the robes of a stricken Elliott.

"Oy, listen up!" she called out at the entire hall. "This guy, Elliott Malfoy? Mine! Any objections…," she directed her wand at the black thong on the table that spontaneously burst into flames, "…incinerated to ashes! Capish?"

There was moment of stunned silence. Then a clap from the Gryffindor table that initiated a chorus of cat calls (from the boys) and angry wails (from the girls).

After addressing her audience with her signature "Slytherin Vamp" smile, Dahlia grabbed her notes and made a move to leave the table. But not without a flirtatious pinch at Elliott's left cheek. "Such a handsome boy," she cooed. "See you later?" She blew him a kiss and started out of the hall.

"That…that…," For the first time, the ever eloquent Slytherin playboy has found himself speechless.

And Dahlia Parkinson Longbottom found herself humming softly. "I kissed a Malfoy…I kissed a Malfoy…"

_**A/N **So sorry to omit the other kids. I've grown so fond of Dahlia that I've started to write more about her! I'd probably post it here if I can get even a small following for her. 'toothy grin'._

_Well, I'm through here! Do try out my other stories and I've more to come. Can't seem to stop writing 'til I get myself a Dramione nomination (wishful thinking! 'hint' 'hint')! Oh, if there would be anyone who can help me out, beta stuff, do let me know please! I'd love to get some help and pointers to refine my writing skills! Tata!_


End file.
